


I am demon

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, As a gift, Damian Wayne is sort of human, Dubious Consent, Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Damian was losing it and Conner,  Conner helps nothing. He helps to destroy but other than that? No.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Chance to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573551) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll). 



> Trust me I know Conner was wounded in the prequel, don't spam me please he's here because A( it's fanfiction B( He's necessary C( I have an unhealthy obsession with Superboy treating Damian like a slut it fascinates me 
> 
> (Don't judge) 
> 
> Set after chapter 9 of A chance to live
> 
> Sorry if it sucks

Damian was going insane. 

 

' _How can he expect to love this child when he couldn't love the ones he already has!'_ The thoughts continued to haunt him, The blood red that filled- no fueled his imagination. 

 

"Stop. "

 

' _And what you on about? The whore wouldn't even let you see Grayson's body, your be-'_

"Shut the hell up!" Damian yelled at the nothingness. 

 

" _Quiet Wayne_!" One of the guards commanded, Aw yes Clark had him locked in his own room. Son.  Of. A. Bitch.

 

"Fuck you!" Damian screeched and he scowled as the guard was held back, well from what he heard. 

 

" _Alvaro leave, you have new orders._ " Damian was now truly angry.

 

"Don't  you dare Conner Kent!" He was the absolute last person he wanted to see. Speak if the devil, Damian's door opened to reveal Conner clad in black and white, the house of El symbol worn proudly on his chest. 

 

"Don't believe I asked permission. Dalton, take a hike me and Al Ghul need to have a...... Conversation ." The guard marched and Conner sat. 

 

"You've been ignoring me. " Conner stated and Damian growled. 

 

"You won't take a hint. " Damian spat and Conner smirked. 

 

"No hard feelings my ass- no that's yours I'm sorry, still sore I'm not Grayson? Slut."

 

"Keep his name out of your mouth, I mean it. " Damian said and Conner laughed. 

 

"I'm supposed to be scared oh the mighty Dick Grayson gonna ride from the dead? Not for a bitch like you he's not." 

 

"Stop Conner just Stop." Damian was shaking now.

 

"Or what little bitch gonna cry?" Damian lunged at Conner only to be pushed down forcefully.

 

"What's wrong, can't fight back? " Damian knew what came next this wasn't Dick there was no pat on the back and a kiss on the forehead, and he sure wasn't Tim Drake. 

 

"Just fucking do it Kent." Damian shivered as Conner placed his lips onto his pulse. Danger danger. 

 

"You might think you own me but you're wrong, keep your teeth from my gland." Damian Growled and Conner looked at him with a dangerous glare and licked over the gland.

 

"Kent I'm warning you - GAahhh!" Damian cried as Conner bit down hard on his neck. 

Conner's heartbeat ran rapid as he tasted Damian it was like a drug he never wanted to stop taking-it was magical (in a sense).

 

"No stop now! " No matter how loud it was Damian's cry fell to death ears Conner wanted to humiliate him show him his worth. 

 

"Quiet now if you have nothing to say don't say anything at all!" Damian found his clothes being torn, A simple white t-shirt and black shorts as Superman ordered. 

"So pretty not Tim, but you'll do." The red returned as he thought of every possible way to rip Conner to pieces. 

 

Conner laughed as he noticed Damian's embarrassment.

 

"Hush up we have much to do can't let dear old dad out do you." Bruce.  Lara. Replaced.  Damian looked at his nightstand where two pills lay. Birth control and Mood stabilizers.

 

He'd taken neither in weeks.

 

"Fuck me. "

 

Conner gave him a feral smile, just as he had every time they'd met. 

 

There was no foreplay nope- they never had time for it. Just Conner exposing Damian's Cock to the chill air of his room. 

 

Damian felt an even colder hand wrap around the base of his cock, gently rubbing his member in a way Damian was familiar but not comfortable with. 

 

Conner's thumb ran over the slit as Damian groaned 

 "Get on with it Kent!" Damian snapped and he felt Conner draw his hand away. 

"See the purpose of this was to prepare you,  you forget your not in heat." Conner growled before shrugging. 

 

"But, Oh well let's 'get on with it'." Just as his shirt had been torn off his shorts joined. 

 

Damian hadn't even blinked before Conner forced his legs apart.

 

' _I am demon I am strong I am demon I am strong I am d-'_ Damian's thought was interrupted as Conner forced himself inside his entrance.

 

Though he'd never admit it, Damian cried this wasn't supposed to happen he wasn't supposed to be bonded to this- monster.

 

Conner didn't wait he thrusted hard and fast, both the pain and the heat rose in Damian's lower body.

 

But before the heat could be released Conner came. 

 

It was sickening to Damian Come coating his insides just as it had for 3 weeks. 

 

Conner pulled out of Damian and began to gather his clothing smiling. 

 

"Shh no crying you've felt much much worse besides, you asked for it." He'd asked for this? He know what he said but it was not okay.

 

"Get out." It came out if a whisper but the anger was still there. 

 

"Excuse m-"

 

"Get the hell out!"

 

Conner scowled, but he left and Damian cried and curled up wrapping his arms around his stomach. 

 

"I am demon, I am dark, I am broken."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The nurse didn't ask questions, yet Damian remembers her as the nurse that handled Lara's birth.

 

He was gonna murder Conner. 

 

"Mr. W-" The pointed look from Damian caused the nurse to reword, "Mr. Al Ghul,  you have tearing but from what I can see your injuries come from sexual assault." Damian's eyes widened,  Conner.

 

"No! Just leave me alone." Damian said but the nurse didn't budge. 

 

"I'm afraid I can't I'm to report High Councillor of any Case of pregnancy especially in your case." Damian frowned, if Superman knew then that meant Bruce would know. 

 

"Can I terminate this- this child wasn't made with my consent!" The nurse looked almost sympathetic. 

 

"I'm sorry but for a patient of your, history shall we say? We have to have the sire's permission." Damian was about to kill her but ultimately did not reach for his Bo staff. 

 

"If you won't terminate it,  I will. This child shall not get in my way especially when I  did not ask for it! " Damian grabbed  a nearby scalpel .

 

"No don't Mr. Al Ghul you don't have to do this! Just give me time I'll bypass a few things but do not kill yourself in a moment of insanity! " The nurse pushed the button on her hip perfectly obscured by her lab coat. 

 

"I do not care I do not want this you cannot - " Damian dropped the scalpel as a dart hit him in his neck. 

 

"Escort him to the med bay but keep him far away from Lara and Bruce as possible." The nurse's eyes widened as Superman spoke. 

 

"Yes high Councilor but something is concerning me." Clark rolled his eyes he'd had enough. 

 

"Well? Speak!"

 

"Mr. Al Ghul is approximately 1 month pregnant, but he refuses to name the sire!" Clark was taken aback by this bit he didn't let it show .

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"W-with your permission I can run the semen still inside Mr. Al Ghul and get you a n-name." The nurse stuttered out and Clark scowled. 

 

"Do it when you get him to the med bay I need some time and review his medication list , you have permission to search his room. "

 

The nurse nodded before Clark loaded Damian onto the gurney. 

..........

Bruce watched as Damian was hooked to an IV and two guards were placed at his side. But he was too far gone, the sight sickened him especially as his words echoed through his head. 

 

_ “You’re full of shit, Bruce! I hate you! And I hope she grows up hating you, too!”  _ The thought of Lara hating him sickened him so much he'd become more detached than he already was. 

 

A nurse was about to walk out before Bruce stopped her. 

 

“Wait. What's wrong with him?” The nurse looked spooked. 

 

“M-Mr. Al Ghul is on suicide watch as of now he attempted to kill himself and his child which he is carrying.” Bruce was shocked. His S- Nightwing was having a baby. 

 

“The sire as of now is unknown we're running DNA as we speak but he had to be subdued.“

 

“May I?” Bruce began to scoot off the bed before being stopped.  

 

“On the orders of the high councilor I cannot allow that.”

 

“Screw your orders let the old man see me you stupid cunt.” Damian snorted and the nurse moved out of Bruce's way. 

 

“I'm far from forgiving you but the jackasses want me to sit here and get fat, so how's your day you bitch?” Damian asked and Bruce shivered. 

 

_ “You're useless!”  _

 

“Nurse! nevermind I'd like to lie down.” The nurse ran to Bruce's side to escort him back to bed. 

 

“Oh, Mr. Al Ghul General Kon is here to see you, it's urgent he says.” The fear in Damian's eye doesn't escape Damian. 

 

“Don't let him in!” Damian snapped but she'd already opened the door.

 

Conner walked in with flowers and a Nightwing themed bear. 

 

“Now now don't be so mean.”

 

“Guards keep him away from me, or kill him either works!” Lara woke up wailing and in a flash Clark was in front of Damian. 

 

“I ordered he be put as far away from Bruce and Lara as possible!” Clark barked as he picked up Lara. 

 

“Shhh it's okay,  don't cry come on Daddy's here.” Clark said and Lara's cries seemed to grow quieter as he handed her to Bruce. 

 

“Now, Conner you have a good reason for being here right?  If not leave. “ Clark growled and Conner smiled.

 

“I just wanted to make sure the brst was okay not my fault he wanted to misbehave.” Conner said nonchalantly and Damian ripped the IV from his arm. 

 

“That's a fucking lie!” Clark grabbed Damian's throat .

 

“My child is fine I don't give two shits about yours.” Clark whispered and Damian clamped his mouth shut. 

 

Can everyone please leave I have important matters to discuss with Mr. Al Ghul.” The nurse said and Clark the guards and Conner walked out. 

 

“Thank you.” Damian whispered and the nurse smiled. 

 

“No thanks needed General Kon was making you uncomfortable and for what I'm about to tell you that's not what you need right now.” Before She could continue Damian stopped her. 

 

“General Kon is the sire.” 

 

“Why yes, I take it you knew? “ The nurse asked and Damian nodded. 

 

“I want to terminate I-i can't do this?” Damian said ‘this’ unsurely.

 

“You know what I said before and I'm sorry but General Kon has to consent. 

 

“He didn't ask for consent when he impregnated me!” Bruce locked eyes with Damian.

 

“Kon-El raped you?” The nurse asked and Damian swallowed. 

 

“If me saying no’ him humiliating me, and this is rare than yes I was sexually assaulted. “ Damian said and the nurse gulped. 

 

“Sir I'm sorry but even under your circumstances the pregnancy cannot be terminated without General Kon's consent. “ The nurse said and Bruce looked at Damian with a sympathetic look. 

 

“Don't pity me you whore!” Damian jumped off of the bed and ran out. The nurse pulled out a phone, 

 

“High Councilor we gave a problem.”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“What is it? I have no time to entertain tomfoolery if it's about Nightwing I might as W-”

 

“General Kon is the sire High councilor. “ Clark froze, Conner? The sire of Damian's pup the one he's despised for years. 

 

“That can't be correct you expect me to believe -”

 

“Sir we ran the DNA three times, that child has Kryptonian is it's blood. “

 

“Bring Nightwing to me and do it quietly Bruce only needs to worry about Lara. “ The nurse nodded and hurried away. 

 

“Conner I know you can hear me you need to make yourself appear now. “ Clark said and in a flash Conner stood in front of him. 

 

“You called?” Conner said and Clark scowled. 

 

“I just had a beautiful baby girl I'm happy I'm somewhat calm Conner Josiah Kent why would you impregnate Damian of all omegas?” Clark asked and Conner smiled. 

 

“So he is pregnant…  and I never agreed to that middle name but, Well big brother you see who his parents are?  I couldn't let you have all the fun! 

 

Found him in the middle of the night off his meds, sobbing about Ol’ Dick Grayson and took a chance he didn't exactly agree but we had fun.

 

I indulged his fantasy of his mentor for a while and repeat the next time back on meds he stabbed me and I punched him had fun next time repeat he stopped taking his meds and well you know the rest. “ Conner said and Clark grit his teeth. 

 

“So in summary little brother, you  **raped** him! Do you know what could happen? Even though my blood runs through your veins I would have to give you the death penalty! “

 

“So kill me, seeing that brat squirm was the best part of living! He felt good just so you know, little virgin when I got to him.”

 

“What did the phantom zone do to you? “ Clark asked and Conner snorted

 

“The same thing this war did to you. “ He said bitterly 

 

“Bruce wasn't raped. “

 

“Heats don't count bro.” Clark saw red for a minute, before calming down. 

 

“Look I will not have you killed, but you will help him raise that pup, Termination is  **not** an option and you will refrain from making him uncomfortable with your sexual advances, clear?” Clark asked and Conner nodded. 

 

“Sir yes sir. “

 

“Good now any word of this gets to Bruce? You're back in the phantom zone,  **permanently** .” Clark said threateningly and Conner smirked before walking away. 

  
  
  
  


Damian was on solid ground, one destination in mind and his mind at 100 miles per hour. 

 

He ran faster and faster not stopping until a familiar grave marker was in sight. 

 

_ Here lies  Richard John Grayson Beloved son, brother, and friend. _

 

Damian fell to his knees in front on the stone tears streaming down his face.

 

“What do I do Grayson? I know I wasn't the best little brother but please-  **help me.** ” Damian sobbed hand grazing his stomach. 

 

“Well look what we have here didn't think I'd see you again.” Damian's head snapped towards the voice. 

 

“I thought the dead stayed in the ground? “

  
  
  
  


Bruce only sat staring at the wide awake Half Kryptonian girl. 

 

Lara stared at him Bright blue eyes focused on him with a curiosity a child her age could have.

 

“Stop it. “ Bryce said, furrowing his eyebrows even at a few days old her stare was unnerving, but Lara just stared. 

 

“What do you want? Milk, to be changed, what do you want? “ Bruce asked in frustration and Lara smiled. 

 

“Goo!” she squealed and Bruce glared. 

 

“So I'm amusing now? Stop it.” Lara continued to giggle at Bruce's frustration. 

 

“I knew you were thick headed but this thick Bruce? Rao help you.” Clark sighed and Lara giggled even louder. 

  
  


“She wants you to play with her,  she likes you. “ Clark said and Bruce swallowed, he didn't need to get attached. 

 

“Come on Bruce what could it hurt?” Bruce swallowed before holding his arms out for his daughter. 

 

Clark carefully handed Lara to Bruce and the small girl squealed in delight. 

 

“See?”

 

“I-i, take her away Clark.” Bruce said and Clark frowned. 

 

“But Bruce -”

 

“ **Now.”** Clark gently took Lara from him.  

 

“You're being ridiculous Bruce.” Clark said and Bruce sighed. 

 

“Clark please  **just go** .” With a final glance Clark walked out Lara's wide eyes still staring at Bruce. 

  
  
  
  


“So you survived?” Damian asked and the man in front of him smiled. 

 

“Jason Todd never dies!” He was supposed to die Diana had been sent to kill him and humans don't tend to heal from a sword through the chest .

 

“Ha yeah right crowbar?  Remember that? “ Damian said and Jason gasped in mock hurt. 

 

“Unbelievable how lowly do you think of me?” Jason asked and Damian chuckled before blurting. 

 

“I'm pregnant!” Jason's eye twitched. 

 

“Say what? You pregnant,  you know Dickie is dead right unless you've been freezing sperm you little weirdo. “ Jason snorted. 

  
  


“You're insufferable Todd but yes I'm pregnant.”

 

“Shit, so who's the baby daddy?” Jason asked and Damian froze a sharp pain that could only be described as fear rising in his chest. 

 

“I-i will tell you in a later time.”  Damian stuttered out and Jason huffed. 

 

“Kinda want you to tell me now. “

 

“No.”

 

“Yes. “

 

“No. “

 

“Yes.”

 

“ **No.** ”

 

“ **Yes** .”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“It's Kent!” Damian  yelled tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

 

“Woah I hope you don't mean Clark?” Jason said feeling for the green shard in his holster. 

  
  


“No Kon-El H-he  **_humiliated_ ** me Todd he used me.”

 

“Shit. Kid it wasn't your-”

 

“Yes. If I wasn't so weak I'd have stopped him!” Damian said and Jason frowned. 

 

“Damian he raped you he's at fault not you.”

 

“He called me a slut, he brought up  **Grayson** Todd, I let him use Grayson to to  **justify** his actions.” Damian said and Jason growled. 

 

‘ _ I'm gonna kill that clone.’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Damian had evaded them for two weeks, staying with Jason in return for doing simple household chores such as cooking and doing laundry it was nearly enough but Jason insisted upon it. 

 

Damian had been making breakfast cutting pieces of spinach for an omelet when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Todd, I've told you if you don't want burnt food you need to stop distracting me.” Damian chuckled only to be met with a chilling laugh. 

 

“ Todd, I thought he was dead?” Damian froze with the knife clutched tightly in his hand.

 

“Kon-El why are you here?” Damian asked and Conner put his lips against Earlobe. 

 

“Why else? That's my son inside of you,  inside of my mate.” conner whispered and Damian shivered. 

 

“Stop.” Damian said with grit teeth. 

 

“Come on little omega you know you need your Alpha, you've needed someone to own you for years, since Grayson.” Conner said and Damian turned around knife still in hand.

 

“Stop it.” Damian spat and Conner smiled. 

 

“You were upset with how much he was gone during the beginning, you confronted him, he showed you that dazzling smile and you decided to play a game from when you were ten.” Conner said and a tear fell from Damian's eye and a hand rushed to Damian's stomach as he fell to his knees.

 

 

Conner took Damian into his arms and ran out. 

 

 

Bruce continued his stare off with his daughter and so far, she was winning.

 

“You just love staring don't you?” Bruce asked and Lara clapped her hands together giggling. 

 

“You look just like your father.” Bruce finds himself saying. 

 

 

“Eyes so full of hope, I remember when Clark had that…” Suddenly Bruce picked her up and cradle her. 

 

“You'll be my hope, and I was a protector of hope, daddy is gonna protect  **_you_ ** .” Bruce whispered not knowing Clark was watching from the window.

 

“ _ And we'll save your Papa along the way. “ _

 

“Any report on Nightwing?” Clark asked stepping away from the glass and walking with Diana. 

 

“Kon-El just checked him into me bay 13 in the old Gotham utility center.” Diana said and Clark rose an eyebrow.

 

“Do you know why?” He asked and Diana sighed. 

 

“Our doctors said he came in frantically after Damian collapsed, wanted to check on the baby, who is fine.” Diana said and Clark nodded.

 

“Keep me posted.” Clark said walking away until Diana flew in front of him. 

 

“Kal? You don't have to go to him my room is just a couple of doors away I was thinking we could,  _ relive _ a few memories?” Diana said hopefully and Clark frowned. 

 

“Bruce and Lara need me.” Clark said walking around Diana.

 

“But, do follow up on Nightwing.”  Clark said walking away and Diana growled.

 

The whore was truly angering her,

 

But Kal more so.

 

Damian was cleared it had just been cramps induced by stress, which Damian blamed Conner for. 

 

“Just let me go home!” Damian spat and Conner snorted.

 

“You call that a home?” Conner asked honestly shocked and Damian nodded. 

 

“Yes where people ask permission before touching me.” Damian spat and Conner sighed.

 

“He  shouldn't be touching you at all.” Conner said and Damian pushed him. 

 

“I'm going home to Jason, hopefully you didn't burn my house down because I was cooking dinner until you disturbed my life!” Damian spat and Conner grabbed his throat as he dig into his pocket. 

 

“Courting.” Conner grumbled and Damian struggled to get free of his hold. 

 

“W-what the bloody hell are you talking about?” Damian asked and Conner held out a necklace.

 

“I looked up the Grayson's it was tradition to give a potential mate a proper courting , affection with a gift to finish it off, but you knew that didn't you?” Conner asked holding out the necklace Dick had given Damian. 

 

“Yes.” Damian wheezed and Conner let him go. 

 

“That's why you were so torn up, your bond was broken, created through emotions but a bond all the same.” Conner said shrugging and Damian punched him in the stomach. 

 

“Stop talking about him!” Damian snapped and Conner smirked before letting Damian go. 

 

“You can go back to dead hood, but I will come for you and you can't stop me.” Conner said and Damian gulped,

 

This wasn't a game to him, to Conner anymore.


End file.
